


Incoherent Gayness Oneshots

by connormurphyismychild (aMagizoologistNamedAsh)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Definite fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oh god, One Shot Collection, featuring cronch, fluff??, im sorry in advance, it sucks okay, it's so gay, its a physical rainbow it's so gay, meremy, rich and jake appear shortly, so freaking gay, this was written at like 12 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMagizoologistNamedAsh/pseuds/connormurphyismychild
Summary: some boyf riends oneshots.gets gay from the start!!~smut free~rated T for swearing??





	1. Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my readers!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+readers%21%21).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter ye

  Jeremy Heere had no clue what to do.

He had relied on the SQUIP too much, and for too long. He'd been persuaded by it for too long. Jeremy hated that damned thing. Sure, it hooked him up with Christine, but he ended up breaking up with her after a week, because the relationship “just didn't feel right.” Christine felt the same way, thank God, and the pair decided to remain friends. They _did_ still like each other, after all, in a platonic way.

Even if the SQUIP got Jeremy Christine, there was one thing he couldn't merely dismiss:

The thing blocked Michael Mell from his life and world.

Being Michael’s friend was the best thing that ever happened to Jeremy. He couldn't explain how much he cared for his longtime best friend.

And it scared him to death how easily he just… dropped Michael completely. Hell, Jeremy even called him a _loser_! What kind of a Player Two was he, sneering insults at his fucking Michael?

A bad one, alas. And so he wanted to fix it all. What he said. What he did. Jeremy wanted to fix it right now.

But as Jeremy stood at Michael's doorstep, he realised something else he should have thought to fix: his lack of plan.

Jeremy groaned. He was going to screw this up even more.  
_No turning back now_ , Jeremy thought, and nervously knocked on the door.

“Dad, you forgot your keys _again_?” Michael yelled as he jammed the door open. The messy-haired boy looked as if he was about to continue, when he froze.

Oh, shit.

“Uhm… Michael. Hi,” Jeremy squeaked. His breath hitched. He knew he was going to screw up, but he didn't think it'd be this early on.

“Jeremy. Hi,” Michael repeated. They both stood there for a few seconds before the dam burst.

“Oh my God Michael I'm so sorry I was a bitch-”

“Jeremy dude I'm such a loser and I'll try to be cooler goddamn it-”

They both looked up at each other, surprised.

Jeremy’s heart sank. “Mike, you're not a loser,” he started. As Jeremy opened his mouth, he noticed something. As soon as his heart sank, it rose up again. In pace.

“Uh,” he squeaked. Michael raised an eyebrow as he followed Jeremy's gaze. When he reached where Jeremy was staring at, he laughed a bit.

“Come inside, Jere-bear. The wasp will _definitely_ kill you if you don't,” Michael teased. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“You know I'm deathly afraid of wasps!” Jeremy defended.

“Yes. I do, my buddy. And I still haven't let it slide.” Michael’s hand pressed against Jeremy's back, leading him inside. Jeremy obeyed.

Hey! They were being comfortable with each other. This is a start. A good start.

However good the start was, the situation still remained awkward, and there was still tension between the two.

“Wanna… go to my room? I ran out of weed, but my parents aren't home, so you can say whatever you want,” he offered. Jeremy nodded and smiled.

Was Michael's hand still on his back?

Was it bad that Jeremy liked it there?

The stairs were short, but not short enough to not allow time for Jeremy to mess up again.

“I'm- I'm so sorry.”

Michael hushed him. “Save it for my room. There's, like, security cameras recording us right now."

Jeremy twitched, waiting for a shock to jolt him. A shock that never came.

Jeremy didn't see the worried expression on Michael's face.

  
// **a short time skip brought to you by my gayness** //

  
“Spill the whole can of beans, my dude.”

Jeremy weakly smiled. They were sitting on Michael’s bed, just like they always do. Michael looked like he was about to explode with words.

If the circumstances were different, Jeremy would've let Michael go first. But Jeremy had things he wanted to say.

Jeremy cleared his throat. He wished he had a plan for this- or, even better, a planned _speech_ for this. Because he had no idea what he was going to say.

“I didn't mean it. You're not a loser. You're the best person in the world. My favourite person, I mean. And I've been a bitch, ignoring you and all that. My SQUIP blocked you from my vision. I was kinda wondering where you were halfway through the whole thing?” Jeremy grimaced and rubbed his neck. “But. I felt like it was also me, like, avoiding you. Calling you… that. I just… I just. Just. Gah, I don't know. I missed you,” Jeremy cried. He didn't know when he started actually crying, but Jeremy felt embarrassed. _What if he thinks I'm ugly?_

Wait. Why did it matter?

Michael sat there. He reached up and wiped a tear off with his thumb. Jeremy felt his face heat up.

"Michael, I'm so sorry. You never deserved that, and I-” Michael interrupted him by doing the most un-Michael thing ever. He slapped Jeremy on the face.

Inside, Jeremy agreed with Michael. He deserved the slap.

“Jeremy,” Michael said, “does that make you feel better?”

He nodded. And Michael nodded after a while too. When did Michael join in on crying?

"I'm sorry for not being enough for you, bro.” This time, Jeremy hit him. Not as hard, and on the arm, but a hit is a hit.

"Shut the fuck up, you are more than enough.” Jeremy laughed through his tears. Michael laughed too, sniffling.

"No I’m not,” Michael tried, but Jeremy wasn't having it. _I'm not losing you again_.

"Yes, you are.” Michael looked up at Jeremy again, with hope in his eyes.

“You mean it?” Michael's eyes shone. 

"I more than mean it.”

Michael made an incoherent sound as he flung himself onto Jeremy. Jeremy's arms immediately flew to Michael's embrace.

"I missed you and I will never leave you again, Michael Mell.”

“I love you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy faltered as everything came to him at once. 

He had been staring subconsciously at Michael’s head resting on his chest. His glasses were thrown to the other side of the room, and Michael leaned into Jeremy in a position that looked uncomfortable. He felt bad. What if Michael didn't like it?

(Spoiler alert: Michael didn't like it. He fell in fucking love with it.)

But he pushed that thought aside. Jeremy focused on Michael's hair instead. Had it always been that…

 _...pretty_?

Oh, God. And his eyes. And his lips and his skin and his face and his whole entire body and.

And.

And holy shit. Before he knew it,

Jeremy had fallen in _fucking love with him_.

“I love you, too, Michael.”

His heart never raced that fast. Neither had Michael's.

 _Did he mean it?_ , Michael mentally asked.

 _He means it platonically,_ Jeremy chided in his head.

 _But what if he actually loves me?_ , both wondered.

“It's already 2,” Michael sat up. Jeremy gaped.

“It was _just_ 11:30!” he exclaimed. Michael nodded vigorously.

Jeremy smiled. But something  didn't seem right.

It hit him.

"Where's your parents?” Jeremy asked, worry clearly in his tone. Michael hesitated before laughing it off.

“Probably out drinking again. Do you wanna spend the night?” Michael (pointlessly) questioned.

“Kind of have to?” Jeremy grinned. Michael detached himself from him. There was a strange feeling when Michael left his chest- almost empty.

Michael helped Jeremy up. “You good with sleeping in what you're wearing? I'm going to,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jeremy responded. It wasn't _that_ gay to want to see your best friend shirtless, was it?

Who was he kidding. Of course it was.

Michael giggled- yes, giggled. Like a schoolgirl. “Why did we even get up, then?” he remarked.

Michael had these weird emotion changes when he was tired- one minute he'd be fine, the next Michael would hang down from the ceiling asking Jeremy what his favourite flavour of bath bombs was.

Jeremy _loved_ to see deliriously tired Michael.

“Because I needed to turn off the light,” Jeremy ~~lightly~~ answered. There was no telling what Michael would trip over if Jeremy let him walk around in the dark.

“Ooh-kay. Sleep on couch or bed?” he offered. As Jeremy flicked the light switch off, he responded with “Bed.”

“You'll have to share with _meee_ ,” Michael sang. Jeremy snorted.

“We share your bed every time I come over?” he questioned. But Jeremy didn't mind it much. It was very Michael to ask, and all Jeremy wanted right now was for Michael to be Michael.

He laid beside his friend. No less than five seconds later, Michael tapped him on the shoulder. Jeremy turned to face him.

“You're okay, right?” It was a random question.

“Yeah. Mike, I'm fine,” Jeremy sleepily responded.

“But what if you're, like, kidnapped tonight by monkeys? What will I do?” Michael might as well have been high.

“Then you'll find me right back at your door, because I'll persuade them to release me with bananas,” Jeremy said, playing along.

“Okay!” Michael cheered. “But can I hug you, to make sure you don't fly away?”

Who was he to turn down this?

But this wasn't considered rape, right?

“Okay, Michael,” Jeremy sighed, holding out his arms for Michael to bury himself into. Michael made a noise of delight after he settled himself in- his head right on Jeremy's chest again. Michael hugged Jeremy's waist on his spaceship sheets. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Michael.

And as Michael's face nuzzled into his chest, Jeremy couldn't help but make a final decision.  
He was _so_ , _so_ incredibly gay for his friend.

 

 ** / ** **time skip brought to you by my friend, a real life Jared. “All you gotta do/is just believe you can be/ who you want to be/ cronchy bath bombs/.”//**

 

Michael woke up hugging Jeremy Heere.

Not that it was bad. Jeremy was his longtime friend and crush.

But mostly friend.

Maybe.

Jeremy was obviously still asleep; his chest rose at a steady pace.

And Michael should know, because his face was resting on it.

Something told him it was because of his weird behaviour at, like, 2 AM, but he chose to ignore it.

Jeremy shivered next to him. So he _had_ woken up.

“Why hello, Sleeping Beauty,” Michael greeted. Jeremy groaned.

"Shut up,” but Michael could hear the faint laugh.

Michael turned his head around. 7:49. Since it was Saturday, they could stay here until an eternity passed.

“Mmmph,” Jeremy croaked as he pulled Michael closer to him. He didn't think he could get any closer to Jeremy than he was, but Michael was mistaken.

“Bro, just get some sleep, okay? It's the weekend. My parents won't care if you sleep in, anyway,” Michael added. He left out the fact that they probably didn't even care that either of them were there.

“Okay,” Jeremy breathed. He looked down to Michael.

“But one more thing,” Jeremy paused.

"And?” Michael tempted.

"D-did you mean that, last night? That you loved me?” A nervous voice emerged from the lanky boy.

If Michael told him all the reasons he loved Jeremy Heere, they'd be dead by the time the list was only half way through.

“Yep,” Michael simply said, popping the p.

“Not platonically?” Jeremy pried.

“I'm definitely gay for you, man.” The words slipped out of Michael's mouth before he would even think.

What would he do now? Now he's going to be alone and Jeremy is going to hate him-

"I'm gay for you, too,” Jeremy said, kissed Michael's forehead, and dozed off.

 _What_?

Michael shook him awake.

“Michael-”

He grabbed his face and kissed him before Jeremy could finish that sentence.

“Michael,” Jeremy said, lovingly, after the kiss was over.

"Jeremy,” he noted.

"I love you.”

“Love you too, my player two.”

“Hell, you're my player one,” Jeremy claimed. Michael grinned.

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

“Might fall asleep during it.”

“Kiss me again.”

“Okay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I sent one of my friends this and they got to the part where I said "time skip brought to you by my gayness" and apparently they didn't know I was pansexual and that's how I accidentally came out to her okay bye


	2. hORROR MOVIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the guy who pulls Rich away is Jake  
> This chapter has been blessed by Sammy.

“Dude, what are you staring at?”

My voice seemed to ring around the basement. As always on weekends, Jeremy stayed over. Today was no exception. Him and I were sprawled out on the beanbags.

“Dude. I'm staring at the fact that we just _beat Apocalypse of the Damned_. It's been, like, two months. This is the longest time it's taken us to beat a game _ever_!” Jeremy exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. I laughed happily with him. It _had_ taken us a couple of months. AotD was riddled with 18 levels, even excluding those extra levels I bought. I've never seen Jeremy so happy, I thought. I wanted him to stay like that forever.

Of course, he couldn't, and I was left with what to do next. “Wanna celebrate?” I asked. Jeremy nodded, still grinning like heck.

“Wanna get stoned?” Jeremy suggested. I frowned.

“Bro, I'm fresh out of weed. And weed money. We could, like… I don't know. Watch a movie?” I shrugged. I thought Jeremy would be disappointed- but he seemed to light up even more.

“I'm down,” Jeremy piped up. I didn't expect him to agree. He rocketed out of his blue bean bag- nearly spilling the Sierra Mist- and held out a hand to help me up.

Did I mention Jeremy Heere, along with being my best friend, has been my crush for five years?

Must've forgotten that.

I took his hand nervously, even though it was over in about two seconds. Jeremy wasn't fazed by it, but I sure as hell was.

“So. What movie?” I stuttered. Jeremy turned behind him at me.

“I don't know. Maybe a horror one, though? I'm not allowed to watch them, even though I've always wanted to.” I snickered. Leave it to Jeremy to _actually do_ everything his parents said to. Sure, I listened well enough, but even in fourth grade when they said I couldn't read _The Hunger Games_ , I read the trilogy anyway.

“ _You've never watched_ … y'know what? No. I refuse to finish that sentence. Get up the stairs so you can go pick out a $1.50 movie.”

  
** //a time skip made possible by my half eaten granola bar// **

  
We're dorks.

Yes, my dear PT Cruiser, I'm talking to you, too.

I pulled up to the old Walgreens, right where the Redbox was. My mom didn't mind me driving at night as long as I was home by 9. Before I knew it, Jeremy and I stood staring at the faded maroon machine. I cleared my throat.

“Here we are. Pick a movie,” I ordered. Jeremy rolled his eyes and pushed me lightly. He started to scroll through the movies on the screen when I heard a car park behind us.

“I didn't know tall ass was gay!” an all-too familiar voice yelled. Scattered laughter followed it. Jeremy exhaled loudly.  
“It'll be okay, just ignore them, man,” I whispered. I felt anger rise in me- _why did they have to pick on Jeremy?_ \- but I pushed it down. I saw Jeremy smile slightly.

“I can't even get away from them outside of school,” he whined. I patted his shoulder. Would this make them think Jeremy was gay? I hoped not.

“Hold out until college. You'll be away from them then,” I thought out loud. He subtly nodded.

“What about this one?” The movie cover was white and had a simple child’s drawing looming out in the middle.

“ _The Dark Room_ ,” I read. “Sounds interesting. Let's just pay for it and leave.”

As we turned around, Rich stood directly in front of us, blocking any sort of escape. A boy rushed out of the car as Rich started to speak. He pulled Rich’s arms behind his back.

“Goddamn, I'm sorry, he's _so_ high right now. Richard didn't mean it- he's such a dick when he drinks, I swear. Rubs off on him from his step-father or whatever,” was all the guy squeaked before leading Rich back to their car. Jeremy’s breath tickled my neck- I didn't remember stepping in front of him, but there I stood. Jeremy wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Thank you,” he cried. The movie fell to the ground since neither of us bothered to retrieve it from the dispenser.

My whole body went tense. Was he… _holding me_?

I loved it.

“For what?” I stalled. Jeremy pulled me closer.

“Protecting me,” he said. Rich flipped us off as the other kinder boy drove away.

“GAY!” The word disappeared into the night. Jeremy quickly dropped his arms. Damn.

“Anytime, bro. What friends are for?”

Jeremy smiled. “What friends are for.”

He reached down, took the movie, and we drove back to my house.

  
** //a skip of time brought to you by the saddening deaths of Johnny and Dally.// **

  
Jeremy and I sat on opposite couch cushions on the stained piece of furniture in my cold basement. We were sharing a blanket (the couch was tiny) and had a bag of Doritos in front of us.

“Ready?” I determinedly asked. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

“As Hell,” he responded, and the movie started.

An insanely cliché beginning. An older toddler sat at a kitchen table, drawing something. I looked over to see an already engrossed Jeremy. I smiled at the sight.

He was so _cute_.

I am so _gay_.

The child continued to draw, but some dark figure appeared from the shadows. Jeremy bit his lip. He's scared _already_?

No wonder Mr. Mell didn't let him watch scary movies.

Anyways, the figure stopped right behind the child, and placed its hands on their shoulders. I saw Jeremy touch his own shoulders out of the corner of my eye.

The kid paused at his drawing, and turned around- but the shadow was gone. As the movie faded into the beginning credits, Jeremy whimpered.

“Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,” he worried. I scooted over to the armrest on my side. I patted the space next to me.

“Please join me. The seat’s even heated,” I joked. Jeremy huffed and laughed, but he came over anyway. We had an inch in between us.

The actual movie started playing.

Something narrated and introduced itself as The Shadow, another as The Light, and then one more as The Reflection. Jeremy moved to where both of our legs were pressed up against the other.

Maybe watching a horror film wasn't so bad after all.

I didn't have anything to lose exactly, so I draped my arm over Jeremy’s shoulders. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly at all, he leaned into the embrace.

I was _so gay_ for him.

In all honesty, I watched the first 20 minutes of that movie in the reflection of Jeremy’s eyes. They were beautiful. He finally jumped, bringing me back to reality. I reached my hand up to his chest to feel his heartbeat. It was a steady, oh, 500 miles per hour. I smiled weakly.

“We can turn it off if you want-”

“No, no! I like it! Just a bit… scary,” he admitted. Jeremy looked to the floor with a blush before reaching over my lap. Uhm. What?

“Are you… looking. For something?” My voice cracked.

“Your hand,” he said quietly. Oh.

As if he hadn't screwed me enough by me putting my arm around him. Whatever. Nothing to lose, still.

I softly grabbed his hand. He gripped my hand as if Jeremy was going to die if he didn't hold it. I squeezed back.

“Just a movie,” I reminded. He nodded spazzingly as he suddenly placed his head on my shoulder. His eyebrows showed that he was in despair.

“Jere-bear. Are you sure you're okay?” I worried. I didn't want him to be hurt.  
“Oh, ah, I'm fine,” he assured. Jeremy snuggled up closer to me. I snorted.

“Might as well sit in my lap,” I joked. He took it seriously, as he rushed over to slouch on top of me. I felt my face go red.

“I was kidding, dude,” I breathed. Jeremy started to race over to the other side of the couch, but I put my arms around his waist. “But now I'm serious.” I felt Jeremy nod next to my head.

I would be lying if I said I didn't panic. I whipped my head to the side.

Unfortunately, so did Jeremy. Our noses brushed.

This is _torture_. Wasn't it bad enough to fall for a straight guy?

To make it even more torture, I saw the movie make a bright light, and as Jeremy jumped I pushed his face into the crook of my neck. I winced as I protected the back of his head with my own. One of my hands was on the visible part of Jeremy’s head, the other on his neck. I felt his hand cover my own- which one, I can't tell.

“Michael?” someone called out, sounding insanely confused. Jeremy tried to sit up at this, but I wasn't letting him.

“Oh. Hi. Mom. So, we're watching a movie and Jeremy sorta got scared-” she interrupted me.

“I don't care what you boys do, as long as you don't kiss each other. Can't have a gay child,” she chided as she closed the basement’s weird floor latch. _Shit_.

The movie went on as a background noise. “Hey, Mike?” Jeremy's voice was muffled by my neck. I realised I hadn't let him go. I quickly released him and he looked at me.

“Did your mom just say ‘ _can't have a gay child_ ’?” Jeremy nervously asked. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"What is she, stuck in the '70s?" he joked. I guess my inability to laugh gave it away. Oops.

“She doesn't know?” My breath hitched.

“No. I don't want to be kicked out yet,” I considered. Jeremy sat up. He probably hates me now.

He positioned himself to where he was facing me, legs wrapped around my waist.

This might be my death.

I'd be so fucking proud to go out this way.

His hands froze in open air. Jeremy didn't know what to do with them, so I grabbed his hands.

“So, say if I was, uh, bisexual or something, would she still let me be your friend?” Jeremy blurted. I blinked.

Then I grinned.

“Jeremy,” I started. “Are you bisexual?” A scream played in the background and I was thankful that he couldn't see. The kid had died, apparently.

His grip on my hands tightened. “Yes.”

“Another thing to celebrate. Two gay bros. Or, a bi bro and a gay bro. You know what I mean,” I cried. Jeremy smiled.

“You're not mad that I'm bi and in a very gay position with you right now?” Jeremy anxiously inquired.

“Actually, I'm quite happy that you're bi and in a very gay position with me right now,” I chirped. Jeremy shushed me.

“Be quiet, your mom could hear! Not that it'd matter, you could just stay at my house, but.” He stopped there. I dropped his hands and put mine on his back to pull him closer to me.

“Screw her. If she hears, then she hears. I love my bi best friend,” I said loudly. Jeremy blushed. His hands were on my back, pulling me closer, too.

“Shut up-”

And I did.

By kissing him.

Shit shit _shit_ _he hates me now he obviously doesn't like you_ -

Was Jeremy kissing me back?

The kiss didn't last for much longer, and it definitely wasn't a deep one, but I thought it was the definition of perfect. Really! You could go in a dictionary right now and find the word perfect, and I swear our kiss would be there.

“I love my gay best friend,” Jeremy copied. I held him tighter.

“Really?” I couldn't hide my ecstasy.

“I mean it,” he said. If I didn't know any better, I'd say his eyes were gleaming.

The movie ended. I saw the end credits roll on the screen. I grinned.

“I love you,” I sighed. It felt good to finally let him know.

“I love you,” he sighed back. My chest panged. He loved me?!?

“You…” I trailed off.

“Yep,” he answered, smiling. “And you…”

“Yes,” I insisted.

I kissed him again. And again. And again. I poured my soul into the kisses. I moved my hands through his hair. I let my tongue into his mouth. He let his into mine.

I pulled away panting. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

We stared at each other in silence until Jeremy yawned.

“I'm tired but,” he abruptly stopped. I wiggled my eyebrows.

“What, lover boy? Tell me,” I teased. His face turned so red I didn't think there was a darker shade in the world.

“But I'm still sorta…” He scratched his head.

“Scared,” I realised. For some reason, I forgot about the movie entirely.

“Could I sleep with…” He didn't finish. I nodded anyway.

“Did you even have to ask?”

We made our way upstairs, to my bedroom. Jeremy flopped down on the bed. The sight was funny to see.

“That tired? Jesus,” I noted, tucking him under the covers and laying down beside him. Jeremy immediately went to hug my waist. There was no room between us.

He was that scared?

“I love you,” I muttered. My arms wrapped around him. When did I ever get this lucky to do this? I was just the nobody, with my somebody best friend.

Now I'm nobody, with my somebody boyf riend.

“Are we dating?” I asked suddenly. Jeremy tiredly glanced at me.

“Can we?”

“I want to,” I guiltily admitted.

“Then yes. I love you too, my boyfriend,” Jeremy smiled. I was surely a puddle now, I've melted at his smile so many times.

I hugged him tight to my chest, and fell asleep to Jeremy muttering “boyfriend”.

At least we wouldn't have to change our backpacks now.

** //time skip brought to you by mY FEELS// **

“What the hell?”

What the hell was that?

_(a/n the hell you say jenna)_

Jeremy still laid in my arms, and I still laid in his. Which means that voice belonged to…

“Michael Mell, you are _not_ gay,” my mother scolded. I was about to say some excuse about Jeremy being really scared, when he spoke up.

“Actually, he is, and so am I, and if you have an issue with that then we can both leave.” He sat up. I followed the action. My mom’s face was fuming.

When did Jeremy get that confidence?

And why was he using this newfound confidence towards my _mom_?

She hesitated before responding. “Why didn't you tell me?” I felt dizzy.

“Because you're homophobic, and I don't want to get kicked out of my own home!” I yelled. I felt Jeremy's hand hold mine beneath the covers. Reassurance.

“I guess… that's a good reason. Whatever. You can stay if you'd like, but not Jeremy. I still don't necessarily like the fact that you're gay,” she reasoned. I snorted.

“Then I'm leaving!” I exploded. My mother’s eyes lit up with rage.

“After all I've done for you?” she whispered. I nodded.

“You hate me! Might as well leave!” I shot back. I felt like Jeremy was uncomfortable- I guess I would be, too. I didn't know how to help him.

“Then go, Michael. Just go,” she commanded. She eyed Jeremy. “And your parent is being called.” She stormed out of the room, and Jeremy laughed. I turned around.

“What?” I asked.

“My dad’s fucking gay, too.”

I joined him on laughing.

“She's fucked.”

“She really is.”

 

I packed a few of my things, and drove us to Jeremy’s house. I felt nervous, and I remembered why.

“Dude, where am I going to stay?” I realised. I couldn't stay with him; it'd be asking too much.

“With me, of course,” he stated. I breathed.

“But your dad-”

“-will gladly take you in. You're forced to accept the fact that you're now going to live with me.” Jeremy took up no protests. I was still unsure, but I'd deal with it once we arrived at his house.

**//time skip delivered by my random plot decisions like what even was that last section to be honest I think she'd be accepting of Michael but Heere I am//**

I stood on the step, staring at Jeremy's house. I couldn't live here. I already was a burden. I mean, my mom kicked me out for a reason, right?

“Your new home,” Jeremy spoke. I shook my head. This feels wrong.

“I can't just _take_ this. It's asking too much,” I worried. Jeremy wrapped his arm around my jacketed waist. My stuff fit in a plastic bag I was holding right then.

“Gay,” I heard someone who sounded like Rich call after us. Jeremy either didn't hear or didn't care; either way, I loved him for it.

As soon as Jeremy opened the door, Mr. Heere shrouded us with a hug.

“I don't care what y'all decided on, but Michael is now staying here.” Jeremy shot me a look.

“We decided that he was staying here,” Jeremy laughed. I rolled my eyes.

“No, you did,” I said. “But I'm fine with staying here.” Jeremy looked up in victory.

“Finally!” he cheered. I laughed, embarrassed. Mr. Heere continued to talk.

“I'm so sorry for what Michael’s mom said to you guys, I should've just taken him in when I saw that Pride patch on his jacket,” Mr. Heere apologised. I stiffly smiled. “Hey, son, go put your stuff down on Jeremy's room- is it okay if you share a room?” he asked.

Both Jeremy and I nodded.

“Okay, then, I'll start on lunch. And guys?” he called as we were halfway up the stairs.

“Y'all’re so cute together.”

We raced up the stairs.

“Your dad is concerningly accpeting,” I said as soon as Jeremy shut the door.

“I agree.”

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Jeremy broke the quiet.

“You fine with sharing a twin bed?” he asked. I set down my shit and smiled.

“Definitely,” I laughed. Jeremy groaned while shoving me. “Oh, you _love_ me,” I teased. Jeremy pinned me on the bed.

“I love you like crazy, Michael. Did I not kiss you a zillion times yesterday?” he responded. That smart ass.

My smart ass.

We didn't hear Jeremy's dad call us for lunch we were kissing so deeply. I took a long look at him. His gray eyes were so beautiful, a portal to another world.

God, did I love this kid.

And hopefully, this kid loved me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has 33 kudos **what??** I'm surprised I didn't think it'd get any owo
> 
> GUYS I NEED TO HESR YOUR OPINIONS SHOULD I DELETE THE MICHAEL'S MOM PART?? I MIGHT JUST PUT IT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER BC I THINK IT SORTA RUINS IT. PLEASE EXPRESS YOUR VOTE IN THE COMMENTS THANK YOU AND HAVE A BLESSED DAY *tips hat


	3. Player One and Player Two pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean it to be mainly a 7-11 trip but I think it is
> 
> This chapter has been blessed by Real Life Jared
> 
> GUYS GUYS I CHANGED THE ENDING OKAY SO THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE MORE SENSE

  "Should I be Sonic or Luigi?” Michael asked me, sitting down on his beanbag and starting up the game system.

“What?” I questioned. Sure, we’ve been friends since first grade, and I’m used to his weird questions, but this one knocked all of them out of the park. And he’s asked me some pretty weird stuff.

“For Halloween, dude! Should I be Luigi or Sonic? Ooh! Or Bob Marley! I should be him,” he obsessed. My blue bean bag shifted below me.

“Calm down, Michael. Why are you asking, anyway? We haven’t gone out for Halloween in four _years_ ,” I mentioned. Michael waved his hand, as if tossing the thought aside. The console barely reached 25% ready.

“Because maybe I want to go out this year! It’s, like, our last year before people start having Halloween parties. Which means this is our last year before we start getting _invited_ to Halloween parties. Besides, it gets us free candy, man,” Michael hyped. I sighed. I didn’t really want to go trick-or-treating, but the way Michael’s eyes were lighting up made me want to make him happy.

“Okay, fine. We’ll go out,” I gave in. I was easily persuaded, if it involved Michael. I didn’t think the boy’s eyes could brighten any more, but I was quickly wronged. They practically blinded me.

“YES! Thank you thank you _thank you_ ,” Michael squealed. He hugged me and I awkwardly hugged back. I’d never seen him this ecstatic. Which made me question this whole thing. Why get so happy over a Halloween deal? “Now, Sonic, Luigi, or Marley?” he repeated. I rolled my eyes.

“We’ll figure it out later, it’s only the 15th,” I said, “now, the console’s up, so let’s play Apocalypse of the Damned.” Michael pouted, but nodded.

“Level 9, right?”

“The cafe-freaking-torium.”

  
** //time skip brought to you bY MIKE FAIST SINGING HONESTY I HAVE ILLEGALLY DOWNLOADED IT ON MY PHONE I LOVE IT// **

  
The _Level Restart?_ screen popped up as Michael groaned and I threw my head back. No matter how strategically we planned out the level, we’d _still_ lose to the zombies. _Every_. _Time_. For the past two months! If we wanted to, we could look up how-to’s on the level. But Michael and I had made a pact on not looking up the levels, no matter how hard they became. So this _sort of_ got in the way. _Slightly_.

“We should take a break,” Michael decided. “Wanna go get slushies?” I laughed. Of _course_ he wanted to go get slushies. We raced up the creaky stairs and into his worn-out PT Cruiser, handed down a few generations.

“7-11?” I guessed. I didn’t know why I clarified this; we always go to the 7-11 on Corner Street.

“Jere-Bear, of course,” he laughed as I groaned. He knew I hated that nickname. I regretted telling him that I didn’t like it because, like any close friend, once you say you don’t like something, they’ll then go out of their way to do the thing you hate. And no matter how gay it made Michael sound, he kept on calling me Jere-Bear (How he came up with that? I ask the same question myself.) constantly. Even at school- trust me, everyone thinks _both_ of us are gay now.

Even though I cared about being called “gay”, Michael didn’t, presumably because he _was_ gay.

“Jere-Bear, you coming?” Michael worriedly asked. He stood beside my car door. I put on a smile as we walked into the convenience store. The store clerk greeted Michael by name.

“How’s it going, my dude?” the guy named Joe, as of his nametag, asked. Michael nodded. He looked... pained.

“Gnarly, man. This is my...friend, Jeremy,” he introduced.I made an embarrassed wave. Joe nodded happily.

“Ah, yeah! Good to meet you, dude.” He offered a handshake and I accepted it. The 7-11 was seemingly empty at 9 PM. I awkwardly smiled at the insanely ~~cool jared kleinman~~ friendly dude and went off to join Michael in the rarely-cleaned aisle. Joe was _too_ friendly, to me. I don’t know why, but it seemed like Joe was thinking something about me. I couldn’t tell what, though. _It’s probably just your paranoia_ , I thought. I shrugged the feeling off.

“Lemonade, Cherry or Cotton Candy?” Michael questioned.

“Uh… Cherry, please,” I squeaked. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” Michael whispered under his breath. His eyes still focused on the slurpee machine, probably in an attempt not to alarm Joe.

“Nothing,” I quickly responded. Michael’s neutral expression turned into a frown, but he didn’t say anything. He poured two Cherry slurpees, then went back to pay.

“My dude, it’ll be two dollars.” Joe paused for a second. “And I don’t mean to be personal, or any shit, but…’” He looked between us. “Are y’all dating or something? Because, my dude Michael usually comes alone, so I 'as just wonderin'." My face heated up and I started to stutter, when Michael spoke up:

“Yep,” he choked out. _What_? Michael had a nervous, tight smile on his face. He seemed to be staring at something in the background. Why would he lie to Joe, about our...relationship? That sounds weird. Joe grinned, and I saw that he had multiple cavities yet to be pulled.

“Aww! That’s great, you guys! Y’all look so cute together.” Joe rang up our- discounted- slushies. My strained smile stayed on my face as Michael slid a shaky arm around my waist. Some weird, tingling sensation coursed through my body- the type that I got when Christine accidentally bumped me in the hallway. _Huh_. A light flickered in the background. Michael took the slushies as I put my arm around his waist. I gripped his side- my heart pounded. We walked out the door and when we couldn’t see Joe anymore, we untangled our arms. Just in case, though, Michael opened my door for me- “ _thank you_ ”- and he got into the car and drove to the nearest park.

“Okay, explanation time,” Michael let out. I hesitantly nodded.

“So, a few weeks ago, I kinda sorta told Joe- that weird dude- that I was dating someone, right? Because I thought the guy liked me and I wanted to get him off my back, y’know? Few weeks later, dude, I saw him kissing some girl behind the register, so of course I let out a breath, but he still thought I had a boyfriend, right? So I got myself into this huge mess and-” I shushed him.

“Mike, breathe,” I ordered. His whole face was nearly purple, and he was panting. Once he regained his breath, I talked.

“I don’t mind, okay?” He nodded. “I mean, I was kinda curious and worried, since it kinda happened so fast, but… I guess I figured it was for a reason, in the back of my head? I don’t know what I’m saying. But I’m not mad, right?” I let out a shaky laugh. Michael smiled lopsidedly.

“But, Miah, I told him _you_ were my boyfriend, like, a long time ago. Technically, to Joe, we’ve been dating for about two years, had our first kiss playing a video game, you call me ‘ _Your Player One_ ’, and once I had to draw a hickey on myself to make this all believable,” Michael frantically yelled. He didn’t necessarily seem angry, just wanting to yell.

That tingling feeling came back, but I pushed it down. I’m not gay.

“Well, I’m still not mad, Mike. Why would I be?” I asked calmly, even though I was panicking. Michael started to ramble about all the reasons I should be mad. They were all the reasons I was his friend.

I’m _not_ _gay_.

Right?

“...and I’m not cool, I just ruin your reputation, on that note, why are you still my friend, I just play video games all the time-” I cut him off.  
“What if we go trick-or-treating in, like, matching costumes?” I asked. He looked at me.

“Like… a couples’ costume?” Michael’s lip turned upward, as if a smile was about to appear. The thought seemed to distract him.

“Yeah. That’ll convince Joe, right? Get him off your back,” I suggested.

“But… gay r-remarks,” he stuttered. Michael almost never stutters. I smiled- I found it cute when he did, though.

I mean _cool_. Not _cute_. I do _not_ find Michael _cute_.

Yeah.

 I'm a mess.

“Pssh, whatever, we’ve dealt with them before. Can’t be that bad, can it?” I persuaded him. It seemed like he was interested.

“I guess not,” Michael said, unsure. I flicked his forehead and his laugh made my heart skip a beat.

I didn’t think I was gay-

“So let’s do it!” I exclaimed. Michael slowly nodded until it became multiple, quick nods. He was laughing.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” he cheered. I melted at his smile. 

-but maybe I am.

**//time skip brought to you by me looking up 7-11 slurpee flavours because we don’t have any where I live and also me wanting to try like all the flavours… if anyone’s tried the Cotton Candy one can you let me know how it tastes??//**

**//extra note but time skip also brought to you by me now wanting a 7-11 in my city i will start a petition//**

We drank our slurpees in silence.

I liked mine.

Once we arrived at his house, I saw that Michael’s parents’ cars weren’t in the driveway. I remembered they went out of town for some couples retreat thing. I thought it was gross, but Michael just shrugged. “I get the house to myself,” he had said.

He fished out his key, and we went back down to the basement. The video game console was turned off, which meant the long start-up process had to be done again. We both groaned and plopped down on opposite bean bags.  
“So you _really_ don’t mind me calling you my boyfriend around Joe?” Michael affirmed.

“Michael, yes, I don’t mind,” I laughed. Was it bad that I liked it when he said “calling you my boyfriend”?

“Okay, I just wanna make sure, because I can tell him we broke up or some crap-”

“I’m fine with it, dude! I’d be fine with it even if we were really dating!” The words escaped my mouth before I had time to think.

 _Okay_ , maybe I _was_ gay. Or bisexual. Whatever. 

But there’s a bigger problem at hand here.

“W-What?” Michael choked on his slushie a bit. My face turned completely red. His stuttering _definitely_ did not help.

“U-Uhm, sorry, that was weird,” I left off on that. What should you say, Jeremy? Think!

“I meant, like, if we actually were pretending to date everywhere, not just for Joe. I was sort of misleading on that, sorry." I mentally cursed. I should've told him my big-ass crush on him right there. And also, how had I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were?

“What do you mean?” he asked. Michael laughed nervously.

“Well, I mean, if we wanted to throw everyone off one day, i wouldn't mind,” I admitted. He nodded.

"We should try one day."

I didn’t try to push the weird feeling down. There was no escaping this situation.  

** //time skip brought to you by OKAY SO I FOUND A PAC MAN COSTUME AND SENT IT TO MY FRIEND AND THEY WERE LIKE “The PAC man tattoo” GUYSS I CHOKED ON MY SPIT AND IM STILL LAUGHING ILL INCLUDE THE COSTUME BELOW// **

[Pac Man Costume](https://www.google.com/search?q=pac+man+costumw&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en-gb&client=safari#imgdii=mVsqycxfQ689YM:&imgrc=7ILIL4ZxZfrGJM:)

** //LIKE AFTER “GOT A PAC-MAN TATTOO” THEY BOTH PULL UP THEIR SLEEVES AND YOU SEE T H A T ON THEIR ARM THIS NEEDS TO BE CANON// **

 

Michael groaned as our 43rd attempt on Level 9 turned into our 44th. 

"My brother wasn't kidding when he said this level was hard," he said. I snickered and put an arm around him. 

"No shit," I laughed. Michael leaned into my embrace. 

"Bro, you okay? You never... cuddle? With me?" I questioned. My heart sped up. Maybe he liked me!

"Oh, um... oh! You said, you said we could pretend to be dating for Joe, right? So I'm just practicing right now. To make it believable if we see Joe again," Michael stammered. I shrugged as my heart sank. He was right. 

"Yeah! I didn't even think about that. Dude, you think of everything," I said. Michael got up. 

"Want Doritos?"

"Yep."

I loved this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHANKS FOR READING AND _HOLY **CRAP**_ 51 KUDOS?? ASJKIABJA THANK YOU GUYS
> 
> THIS'LL BE IN THREE PARTS SO NEXT ONE WILL BE MORE CRAP YAY  
> GUYS AGAIN I HAVE CHANGED THIS ENDING ON 7/25/17 SO IF YOU READ BEFORE THAT DATE READ THE LAST PART


	4. Player One and Player Two PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THE LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED AS OF 7/25/17 SO IF YOU READ BEFORE THAT GO READ THE PART AFTER THE LAST TIME SKIP OKAY YE

When we arrived back at my place after another 7-11 trip, both Michael and I’s slushies were well gone. He made an attempt to slurp the last bit of it, but accepted defeat when he was met with the sound of air in the straw.

 

“Guess we'll just have to go back,” Michael joked.

 

“You want to go back to Joe? We'll probably have to kiss, then,” I played along. The streetlight reflected in Michael's eyes. I thought it was beautiful.

 

“Don't remind me,” Michael groaned. “If he doesn't get fired, dude, we might have to fake marriage.” I reached for his hand and laced our fingers together. 

 

Why did I do this?

 

Why was I _enjoying_ this?

 

“ ‘ _If_ _you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it…_ ’ “ I trailed off. Michael shoved me as well as he could in the PT Cruiser.

 

“Are you suggesting something, babe?” he teased.

 

 _Yes_. “You wish, my love,” I shot back. Michael whistled.

 

“Feisty. I can deal with that,” he said as he squeezed my hand. I nearly forgot they were intertwined.

 

I sure as hell wasn’t about to let go first. The problem was, I didn't think Michael was going to, either.

 

My plan of somewhat flirting with Michael backfired quickly, as any good plan does.

 

I turned away from a snickering Michael to face my house, where my dad was watching/stalking us from the kitchen window and presumably saw the entire scene.

 

Oh, _shit_.

 

“Bro,” I whispered. “Don't freak, but my dad’s been watching us.” His eyes widened immediately.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Abort mission.”

 

“We are staying at my house tonight, man.”

 

“Yep.”

 

** //time skip brought to you by introducing my friend to Magic: The Gathering and her saying “The Gathering of DEH”// **

 

I texted my dad to let him know the change of plans and didn't check again. I quickly joined Michael inside, where he led me to the basement.

 

He sighed.

 

“Close,” Michael said, regarding my dad. I shook my head.

 

“More than close. He saw the _whole_ thing, dude,” I laughed. I plopped down on his couch, our game still up. Michael joined me, staring at my hand. He seemed oddly calm.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” I asked. He looked up at me.

 

“Your hand was dry when I was holding it,” Michael deadpanned. It took us collectively 3 seconds before the seriousness faded. We were both cracking up. He subconsciously took my hand into his.

  


“Your dad is definitely going to have questions,” Michael said in between laughs. I giggled.

 

“Bro, as long as you're there with me when he asks, it'll be fine.” I laid my head on his shoulder and the tingling feeling returned.

 

Yep. It's now confirmed. I'm definitely gay or whatever for this guy.

 

“That sounds so gay, dude, but I'm gay, so who am I to criticize?” Michael asked, happy tears streaming down his face. He wiped unnoticed tears off of mine.

 

We're messes.

 

Maybe we can be messes together.

 

“I'd offer weed, but I think we're high enough without it,” Michael said. I lifted my head off his shoulder- I was starting to calm down now, despite what he said.

 

“So this is our situation. Your dad saw us pretending to be gay, except he didn't know we were pretending, right? And the dude at 7-11 thinks we're dating.” Michael took a breath after laughing. “We're so screwed, I love it.” The TV finally turned off. I wasn't in the mood for video games, anyway.

 

“Hey, Jeremy.” Michael stopped laughing.

 

“Yeah, Micah,” I permitted. Neither of us had pulled our hands away yet.

 

“Are you actually… gay?” He looked troubled at the question- almost apologetic.

 

Is there a WikiHow article on telling someone you might be gay for them but at the same time might just be straight? If so, I needed it.

 

“I… uh, uhm.” Smooth, Jeremy. Real smooth. Michael released his hand and started making weird hand motions.

 

“You don't have to tell me, man! I w-was just curious, right? Make us a name, like, the Gay Bros., or the Gay and Bi Bros. But nothing! It's just nothing,” he exploded. I couldn't help but see the disappointment in his eyes. I felt bad, for some reason.

 

I still had liked Christine, awhile back. We're just friends now, but a past crush is still a crush. I already figured I liked Michael, so that puts me to being gay. But I never considered being bisexual. That'd make sense, actually.

 

 _White Boy Decides Sexuality Over Being Sober From Laughing, a Lie, Sneaky Dad, and Being a Mess in General_. What a headline.

 

I decided in that moment that I was bi. Hopefully my dad wouldn't mind.

 

“I-I mean. Yeah. Y-yeah. I'm bi,” I choked out. I smiled nervously. Michael's eyes no longer held their sadistic demeanour- instead, they were excited.

 

“Really? Bro, sweet, welcome to the Gay and Bi Bros. We can co-president this. Would you like to? I'll buy the bi and LGBTQ flags,” he offered. I laughed and hugged him. He seemed surprised.

 

“Thank you for still being my best and favourite person,” I sighed.

 

“Don't forget boyfriend of two years,” Michael jokingly chided. He was hugging me back. I leaned back to look at him.

 

“We should get married soon,” I thought. Michael now seemed alarmed as I realised how wrong that sounded.

 

“I mean, like, in the whole Joe thing. Not really, bro! Fake marriage,” I assured. Michael let out a breath.

 

“Okay, I see now. I would've said yes, my dude, but I would've been worried about you,” Michael teased. I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, though, we should, if we want to make this thing believable. Joe doesn't know we're still in high school.” Michael's face had worry plastered all over. He was so adorable like that, with his eyebrows scrunched up and the anxious look in his eyes.

 

Not even five minutes after I figured out I was bi, I realised I fell in love with my best friend.

 

Michael's face turned to an eureka! expression. “Dude,” he said. I nodded.

 

“What if I faked a proposal at the 7-11?” Michael laughed.

 

“Dude,” I said, completely overwhelmed by this but trying to keep cool, “ why?”

 

“Dude,” he repeated, “because Joe would definitely believe us then. I still question his motives to discount me every time I go there.” I pondered on this for a second.

 

“Are you okay with kissing me?” I asked. He shrugged.

 

“We've already kissed twice- once for a dare, once for Spin the Bottle,” Michael remembered.

 

“You forgot the time Chloe pushed our faces together.”

 

“That doesn't count.”

 

“Why are we making such a big deal out of this?”

 

“Unless you want to drive for 30 minutes until we find another 7-11…”

 

“Okay, fine.”

  


**//time skip brought to you by me typing up this from five pages of my writing//**

  


The next day, we were prepared.

 

Michael had the cheap ring. I had a memory to make me cry. And we were going to practice kissing, but we figured that might be taking things too far.

 

Why did I pass up that opportunity? 

 

“Ready?” Michael asked. I nodded.

 

“And you still want to do this?” I worried. I didn't want to make him do this if he didn't want to.

 

“Yep.”

 

I laughed as we climbed into his car. Bob Marley played softly through the speakers.

 

“What if he asks to come to the wedding?” I inquired. The light turned red, so Michael looked at me.

 

“We wing it,” he deadpanned. I smiled as he took my hand. “So I'll be pretending to be jittery and anxious. You'll be overwhelmed. Maybe we can act like we don't hear him if he asks.” He giggled as the light turned green. Michael dragged my hand with his to the steering wheel. We had been holding hands a lot lately. Maybe for practice? Maybe because he liked me?

 

No. He's Michael. He probably liked Bob Marley’s dead ass.

 

“We're here,” he breathed. I felt his hand squeeze mine.

 

“Slushies. Proposal. Out,” I recited. He repeated the words after me.

 

Michael got out to open my door and my hand dangled in open space. I missed his hand.

 

“Thank you, my Player One,” I joked. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. We started walking to the storefront when I heard a giggle.

 

“Told you they were gay! Jenna, pay me five,” Chloe yelled, windows down. Oh, shit.

 

I had been saying _oh, shit_ , a lot, lately.

 

“Can I give them something to gossip about?” Michael whispered.

 

“As long as you don't ‘propose’, I say yes,” I replied.

 

“I love you, dude,” Michael said loudly. I smiled and looked at him.

 

“I love you too, my Player One,” I responded with the same volume. I heard Jenna gasp.

 

“I thought you were kidding, Chlo! _So_ taking a picture,” Jenna obsessed. I never heard her reach for her phone.

 

I felt brave, so I stared directly at them.

 

“Only _five_?” I yelled.

 

“At least twenty, c’ _mon_!” Michael joined in. I laughed and then stopped abruptly as I heard the distinct sound of a camera’s click.

 

Crap.

 

“I think everyone might believe we're actually dating now, dude,” Michael told me. I wasn't aware I was grinning ear to ear.

 

“Best rumour I'd be apart of.”

 

I loved this boy.

 

“Me too,” I agreed. Michael looked surprised again, and something passed between us. I reached for his cheek at the same time he took my neck.

 

I kissed the hell out of him.

 

 _Wait_.

 

He was _kissing the hell out of me_!

 

I felt the tingling feeling again, and decided not to push it down.

 

Like any good moment, however, it ended sooner than later.

 

“Faggots!” Jenna yelled as she drove off. I pulled away and stared at Michael's eyes. They were so pretty.

 

“I'm so sorry,” we said in unison. I blinked.

 

And then laughed.

 

“Did that really just happen?” I asked as I rubbed circles on his back. I let go of his hand about halfway into the kiss to hold him. Michael hid himself in the crook of my neck.

 

“Yes,” he said. “And I fucking loved it.”

 

I laid my head down on his. “I fucking loved it too, Micah.”

 

We stayed like that for awhile, until Michael popped his head up.

 

“Wanna do the proposal some other time?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Let's go home, man.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

We walked back to the car and Michael opened my door. “I'm not pretending now,” he nervously said. Once he sat down in the driver’s seat, I continued the conversation.

 

“I'm not sure if I ever was pretending,” I admitted. He smiled as he stared at his feet.

 

“Me neither.” I took his hand and pressed a kiss to it.

 

“I'm honoured,” I said. That got him to finally look up.

 

“Can we, like, date?” Michael asked. I'd never seen him so nervous.

 

He was so cute.

 

“I'm not sure if we weren't already, dude,” I laughed. He did, too.

 

“My boyf,” Michael smiled.

 

“My riend,” I responded. We sat in comfortable silent for a few moments.

 

“I love you, Micah,” I sighed. He reached over and pecked me on the lips.

 

“I love you too, Miah.”

 

I loved my boyfriend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and this is going to be three parts so I might just put this as another book? I'll see.  
> THANKS FOR READING?? HOW DOES THIS HAVE _**84 KUDOS**_ THIS SUCKS


	5. If This is a Dream, I Don't Ever Want to Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a prompt where you write a whole scene only consisting of dialogue so here's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Shitposting 101, class. Today we'll learn about although wanting to write the Halloween part of your last chapter, you write •this• instead.

" _Again_?"

"It's for the best!"

"What is so important that you have to lock me in a closet, Rich?"

"You gotta come out!"

"I'm gay. You happy?"

"Psssh. We already knew that. Haven't you noticed you're not alone in there, dude?"

"Rich, that is the creepiest thing I've ever been told and let me the fuck out right now."

"C'mon, Michael, that is not the creepiest shit ever. They're not even dead! I just told them to stay silent until I leave to make the effect real."

"I hate you."

"Confess your love, and you'll be let out."

"I love Bob Marley. Are you happy?"

"No."

"What?"

"Jeremy, dude. Confess your love for Jeremy, and you'll be let out."

"He's in here, too, isn't he? Jeremy, please say something."

"Something."

"JEREMY I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK-"

"He can talk if he wants to! Now, since we're all aware of who's who, both of you confess your love for each other."

"But I don't like him!"

"He's my best friend!"

"I have the key, and if y'all don't confess in five seconds, I'm walking the fuck away."

"Rich!"

"Five."

"Dude, let us out."

"Four."

"This isn't funny anymore!"

"Three."

"Unlock it!"

"Rich, seriously, come on!"

"Two."

"Bro."

"One!"

"Idiot."

"Zero. Bye, guys."

"Wait, did he actually go off."

"I heard foot steps."

"He's a jerk sometimes."

"I agree."

"So how are we getting out?"

"I left my phone in my car."

"I left my phone in your car, too."

"We're screwed."

"This is a small closet."

"Oh, crap, do you have claustrophobia or something?"

"No! No, I was just... mentioning it."

"I think I feel a box we can sit on."

"Me too."

"This is a smaller than expected box."

"Considering we were already touching before, I don't mind."

"Yeah, fair point."

"But it _is_ dark in here.”

"And you've been afraid of the dark since your cousin scared you when you were six."

"You remembered?"

"I remember nearly everything you tell me, Jer."

"Oh."

"AH!"

"God, dude, I'm so sorry, that was me, I thought since you were afraid of the dark I could let you know I was there-"

"It's okay, just warn me next time."

"And now you're holding my hand."

"You weren't going to hold it again after I just freaked out."

"You know me too well."

"You know me too well, too."

"Just for the record, that is your head on my shoulder, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Mi-"

"I like it there! Just making sure."

"Michael Mell."

"Jeremy Heere."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, too."

"Slightly?"

"We're definitely screwed."

"We stated this earlier."

"If Rich opens the door and he sees us holding hands with my head on your shoulder and your arm across my shoulders-"

"Just enjoy it while it lasts, okay?"

"But that's the problem, Micha."

"What is?"

"I'm enjoying this."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm... enjoying this, too."

"I'm bisexual, to clarify."

"Bro, I'm gay, to clarify for the millionth time."

"Don't groan at me, we just came out together."

"Does this count as confessing our love for each other, technically?"

"As much as I want to be on your side, my dude, I'm afraid not."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"If we sang The Bro Duet, would he think we're confessing?"

"Bro."

"Hey dude."

"Jere-Bear, I wasn't starting the song, Jesus Christ."

"I don't care I love that song. Performed CPR-"

"No homo, but that was the day- that never happened, because it's a song and if Rich hears this we'll probably have to fake sex, and I don't wanna fake that-"

"Would you rather not fake it?"

"JEREMY!"

"Just asking."

"We've been friends for too long."

"I don't mind, though."

"Me neither, my bro."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"We confessed, didn't we?"

"Dude! We did! RICH, WE CONFESSED OKAY PLE-"

"Why'd you put your hand over my mouth? Don't you wanna leave?"

"Yeah, but, people are out there now, right? We got to the party 30 minutes before anyone else. And it's been, like, an hour."

"That might explain the music I heard."

"Possibly, man."

"And you have some mild form of Social Anxiety, too, so..."

"I love you."

"We just said that, Michael. You okay?"

"I'm never okay. I have a crush on a completely oblivious kid."

"W-what? Dude! That's amazing! Tell me all about them."

"They're so oblivious, it's depressing."  
"Go on."

"You're proving my point well, Miah."  
"What?"

"Michael why aren't you responding?"

"Michael?"

"Oh.”

"Have you comprehended my words?"

"I have."

"This makes this even more awkward."

"You do realise I've been bi for you since seventh grade, Michael."

"What?"

"Who's oblivious, now, punk?"

"Get off my lawn."

"This is why we should never be locked in a closet together."

"But this is also why we're friends."

"This is also why we're in love with each other, I guess."

"Yeah."

"How'd this not happen sooner?"

"Dude, I ask the same question."

"Duuude."

"Dude."

"I have split feelings about Rich. I don't like being in a closet, but I also like being with you."

"Sappy idiot."

"Your sappy idiot."

"Yeah."

"Was that a voice crack I heard?"

"You gotta expect a voice crack if you call me 'yours'."

"I love you and am considering having my first kiss in this closet."

"I love you and am considering the same thing."

"I don't want to prove Rich right, though."

"Me neither."

"I guess we already have. Proved him right.”

"Oh. Good point."

"I love you non-platonically, Michael."

"I homo-ly love you, Jeremy."

 

  
"Hey guys, I guess I was wrong about your feelings, so sorry 'bout that. Christine's on my ass right now and-"

" _ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUT?_ "

"N-no!"

"Yes!"

"DUDES YES. I GET TWENTY BUCKS FROM JAKE."

"We have been bet on, Jeremy."

"Never been prouder."

"I agree, man."

"GUYS, GUYS, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!"

"He ran downstairs."

"I think he forgot to let us out."

"Yeah."

"Christine'll eventually remember."

"In the meantime."

"Yeah?"

"Can we be boyfriends?"

"Jeremy, I have been waiting for this day. Of _fucking_ course."

"You squealed, Jer."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy-"

"Am I going to be cut off with kisses every time I say 'sorry'?"

"Don't forget when I feel like it, too."

"You are mine and only mine."

"Same to you. Who's sappy now?"

"Excuse me, but who's sitting in my lap now? Hm?"

"I like your lap."

"I like you in my lap."

"I don't think I'm going to get off of your lap, babe."

"Love, I don't mind."

"If you lay your head on that spot on my chest again I'm going to explode, man."

"I'll explode with you.”

" _Fuck_."

"What?"

"I've fallen hard."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"JEREMY HEERE I AM PROUD OF YOU."

"MICHAEL MELL CONGRATS DUDE!"

"People have found us."

"I am aware."

"If we sound like we're having sex, will they go away?"

"I was joking, dude!"

" _Stop moaning!_ "

"Dudee."

"Cut it out, babe."

"Stop laughing at me!"

"You called me 'babe'."

"And?"

"I think this is a dream."

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

"Michael, I love you."

"Jeremy, for, like, the fifth time today, I love you too."

 

"I recorded this whole thing, Chloe."

" _Jenna_!"

"Jenna!"

"Don't post this, it'll ruin the moment!"

"Jesus, Brooke, I was joking!"

"Ah."

"Sort of."

"JENNA!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATWHATWHAT **106KUDOS** WHATWHAT  
> AAAH THANK YOU GUYS!! 
> 
> aLSO I TAKE SUGGESTIONS!! LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS AND ILL WRITE YOURS !!
> 
>  
> 
> wait but no smut. if i did itd be some _crappy_ smut.  
>  _ ~~i mean guys im just a happy as bob ross virgin who only knows about sex because of gay fanfics leave me alone~~_.


	6. Player One and Player Two pt. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been sorta busy ish the past few days and I'm sorry for the late update !! This is basically just Jeremy coming out to his dad with Michael 
> 
> I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE HALLOWEEN OKAYY I AM SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 1/9/17- oml oml i just realised instead of dysphoria i wrote dysmorphic it's changed now but that shows how tired i was and im _laughign._

“So we’re back at the Heere household, dude,” Michael announced as he pulled up in my driveway. “What should we do?” I just assumed he was talking about our whole how-to-tell-my-dad situation. I noticed a tuft of hair poking out, so I reached over and tucked it behind his ear. Both of our faces heated up.

I’ve wanted to do that for so long.

“Um… options?” I questioned. He nodded.

“One,” he started, holding up his index finger, “we go in and tell your dad everything. Two, “ he held up another finger, “we just go in, hide in your room, and just wait until he asks about anything. Or (he held up a final finger) three, we chicken out entirely and take base in my house for all eternity. Which sounds best?” Michael asked, smiling ironically. I thought about it. If I tell my dad, it gets rid of my anxiety fairly easily. If my dad doesn’t accept this, then I can always stay at Michael’s house- or in my car. If I don’t tell him, he might forget about this whole thing- us acting gay before we were, etc. But if he remembers, I’d be digging a deeper hole.

Neither option sounds the best.

“What about one and a half?” I offered. “We go in my room, develop a better plan, and then tell him at dinner or whatever?”

“One and a half it is,” Michael decided. I giggled.

“We’re screwed again, Micah,” I sighed. He nodded.

**_((A/N: Every time I see “Micah” somewhere I die of happiness it’s the perfect nickname you cannot tell me otherwise.))_ **

“We’re always screwed, Miah,” he perked up and threw his arm around my shoulders. Thankfully, my dad was nowhere in sight this time. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t lean into the embrace. He pressed a kiss to my cheek before turning off the car and going inside. I followed my best frien- boyfriend.

Woah.

He’s actually my boyfriend. Michael Mell is _dating_ me. This… finally happened.

This is real life, right? Like, not a dream? Holy shit, I can’t believe this is happening!

“Mahal ko?” Michael called from inside. Apparently, I stopped at the doorstep, ~~lohst~~ lost in my thoughts. Sweet Jesus, I loved him.  
  


“Coming!” I called as I rushed through my door. As I stepped inside and closed the door, I looked at him. “What does that mean?” I asked. Call me a nerd, but I liked to hear what his natural Filipino meant.  
  
“Oh!” He paused for a second, then rubbed his neck nervously. A habit of mine, not his. “You won’t be embarrassed or mad if I tell you, dude?” I smiled and held his hand.

“I asked, didn’t I?” I smiled.

“Ha. Um… itmeans-” and the rest was a jumbled up mess of Tagalog. I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“C’mon, you can do it,” I encouraged. Michael nodded, but mumbled whatever the translation was.

“If you don’t tell me, man, I’m bringing out Google Translate, and you know how jacked up those translations are-”

“MY LOVE!” Michael exclaimed. “It means… my love.” I stood silent, until I softly laughed. Michael pouted. “Are you laughing at me?”

 _Crap_. “No! No, no, dude, I’m laughing because, well, you were nervous to tell me that I’m your _love_? C’mon, dude, I’m your bes- boyfriend,” I said unsurely, “and I don’t mind being called your anything. In fact, I fucking love it when you say that.” I never saw Michael grin wider than he had right then. I don’t think I ever did, either.

“Oh. Well, yeah, I was kinda nervous,” he admitted. I rolled my eyes sweetly.

“How do you pronounce it? _Mahal_ _cho_?” I asked. His arms found their way to my neck.

“No, it’s…” and I tuned out his explanation after that. Don’t get me wrong, I love his eagerness of the Tagalog language, but his thumb making circles on the back of my neck was slightly distracting.

I heard the door open and a “I’m home!” We quickly dropped both the subject matter and each other from our grasps. I waved at my dad unconvincingly.

“Hi Dad!” I squeaked. Oh, God, I am a mess. Can’t even greet my dad normally.

“Hello, son. Hello, practically-son,” Dad greeted. He seemed to be tired, purple bags resting under his eyes.

“Hi, practically-dad,” Michael joked back. Dad seemingly tried to smile, but grimaced instead.

“Boys, I think I might take a nap,” he sighed. I nodded.

“Good idea,” I noted. I played with the string unraveled from my cardigan sleeve.

“I have money for dinner, so order whenever you guys are hungry. If you get something for me, just wake me up. But if you don’t order anything, I’ll be sleeping.” I laughed politely.

After he walked to his room, Michael and I stood there for 5 extra seconds. Then we raced up the stairs.

As my door shut, Michael flopped down on my bed.

“I know I already said we were screwed, but I think we might’ve gotten ourselves more than screwed, somehow,” Michael groaned. I joined him on my bed in the space where he wasn’t sprawled out.

“I think it’ll be okay. I mean, again, if it isn’t, I sleep in my car forever-”

“You live with me for forever,” Michael corrected/interrupted. I sat up to look at him.

Holy hell. This boy was hot.

Erm, anyway.

“We started dating, like, two hours ago, Michael. I can’t just, y’know, live with you,” I argued.

“And we’ve been friends for more than a decade, Jeremy. You _can_ just, y’know, live with me. Even if our dating was a problem, mahal ko, we’ve been over at each others’ houses for pretty much all of our lives. My parents would take you in in a heartbeat,” he reassured me. I shrugged.

“But what if they don’t take you in, too? What if they don’t accept you, too?” Michael waved my questioned off.

“We sleep in either my PT Cruiser or your one heck of a ran-down car,” Michael deadpanned. He was sitting up now as well. I shoved him to where he was laying down again.

“ _Mahal ko_! How dare you? And I just cheered you up!” Michael screeched, fake hurt on his face. I laughed and laid down with him, my head on his chest, right where his heart was. It was beating at a concerning pace.

At least I know he loves me now, I guess. I make this guy nervous.

“If you call me mahal ko one more time, I think I’ll die from this relationship,” I said.

“Mahal ko, stop exaggerating.”

“I hate you.”

“That kiss didn’t say that, my man.”

“Michael!” But I was laughing. His hand played with my hair. I kissed him again, on the lips. We stayed like that for several minutes before Michael pulled away, breathing slightly heavier.  
“Please don’t die from this,” Michael chirped.

“Holy crap, dude.” I started laughing. My navy blue walls were the only things stopping me from thinking that with Michael, everything is infinite.

And the alarm clock, which read 7:03. Shit.

“We should order dinner. And tell your parents you’ll be sleeping over,” I suggested. He snorted.

“I don’t get a say in this sleepover decision, do I?” Michael inquired.

“Nope. Your ass is staying right here, in the Heere household.” I got up and stretched my arms.

“Was that a pun?”

“Nope.”

“Damn.”

I saw him pull out his phone to send a message to one of his parents, then quickly put it away. “What should we eat? Pizza?”

I nodded. “Sounds good.” I guess most people would take an extra five or ten minutes to argue over which toppings they’d get, but when you’ve known your friend -boyfriend- since Pre-School, you both know exactly which kind to get.

“Are we telling your dad tonight?” Michael said as I swiped through the pizza options. Hawaiian with stuffed crust was the one we always chose. Don’t you dare complain about pineapple on pizza, it’s the best thing in existence. Besides Michael.

I hummed a song. “Hm?” Michael snorted.

“I’m guessing your act of oblivious means no?” Michael sat beside me, leaned against the door. I sighed and, after tapping check-out, ran my hands through my hair.

“No-I mean yes. I guess I gotta tell him.” He smiled.

“And I will be there for every second,” he said. His head rested on my shoulder and I kissed the top of it.

“H-hey, dude,” I stammered. Michael nuzzled into my neck, so I guess that meant go on. “I don’t know how to do this. Like, being a boyfriend for you or anything.” I bit my lip.

Michael looked me dead in the eyes and said, “Jeremy, my best friend of twelve years, my player two, does it look like I know what I’m doing either?”

I laughed as the mood lightened. “Yes. It absolutely does. Mine was more of a warning that I’m prone to messing up, though,” I commented. Michael ruffled my hair.

“Stop that!” I giggled. He fucking _knew_ I got ticklish right there- and based on his smile, Michael proved this fact even further.

“Never. This will happen for all of time, and even beyond time, too,” Michael grinned.

“You nerd,” I snorted.

“You geek,” he fired back, a playful eyebrow upraised. I couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him.

A doorbell rang. I had already forgotten about the pizza. I ended our kiss to race downstairs- Michael right behind. “I vote it be that dude from The Book of Mormon.” We had a thing where we guess who would be behind the door when it rang. I gasped and turned around on my heels.

“You mean Arnold Cunnigham?” I gaped. “How could you _not_ know that precious name?”

“Nah, nah, Prince dude,” he persisted. I nodded my head.

Since we’re both gay (or bi) now, we figured we might as well not hide our love for musicals. Gay stereotype or not, we _might’ve_ listened to the Dear Evan Hansen album three times straight doing nothing else.

“Kevin. I see. I vote Kool-Aid Man.” We both nodded very seriously when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door, payed for the pizza, then went back to the dining room. Michael already seated himself at the table.

I knocked on my dad’s door. “Dinner’s here!”

“Alllright,” I heard a groggy response. I sat next to Michael.

“I’m telling him,” I decided. He smiled and took my hand.

“That’s my brave boyfriend,” he whispered, most likely for Dad not to hear.

“Wait no I am not telling him, what if he freaks, my mom already left-” Michael shushed me.

“Yes, yes you are. Mahal ko, if you don’t I am telling this man for you,” he threatened. I threw my hands in the air, surrendering.

“Please, no. I’ll do it,” I confirmed.

No turning back now.

My dad walked out of his room, wearing a shirt and no pants, per usual. I didn’t really know if he owned a pair of pants. I was too afraid of his answer to ask.

“Michael’s sleeping over?” was all my dad asked as he picked two slices of pizza. I nodded.

“Sorry to intrude, Mr. Heere,” Michael politely apologised. Dad waved it off.

“Always welcome here, Michael. If Jeremy somehow dies, you’d still be welcome.” I groaned.

“Dad!” I exclaimed, slightly more embarrassed than usual. I got a confused eyebrow, but no more. I put three slices of pizza on Michael’s plate- _I am good boyfriend!_ \- and two on mine. The three of us ate in awkward silence.

“So,” Dad cleared his throat, “what’d you guys do today?”

Talked. Cuddled. Kissed. Dated.

“D-danced to 80's music,” I lied. Michael hit my arm.

“You promised not to tell him!” he huffed. I know I was the theatre geek, but he’s a pretty decent actor, too. Dad laughed.

“So, son, how’s your brother doing?” I no longer have an idea of who he’s talking to when he says _son_.

“Uh, pretty good. Melchor got into cooking school like he wanted. He’s been there for about three months now,” Michael updated.

“That’s good,” my dad awkwardly commented. Michael nodded choppily.

He elbowed me in the side. His eyes asked _now?_

My mouth twitched. _Now_.

“H-h-hey Dad,” I mustered. Wait, no. Stop. I can’t do this, what am I talking about? There’s no way he’d actually be okay with this.

“Yes, Jeremy?” I blinked. Michael looked nervous, too.

“I- uhm, I kinda,” I stammered. Dad rolled his eyes.

“Geez, this must be important. Both of y’all look anxious.” He paused. “So what’s up? You got a girlfriend? You finally aren’t a goddamn virgin? Oh, you got someone pregnant, didn’t you? I’m not mad, but disappointed-”

I stopped him right there. I didn’t want to know where that was going, actually.

“Dad, no, none of those things. The, like, complete opposite,” I laughed nervously.

Something seemed to click in his brain. “Ah, I got it! Michael finally got laid-”

“DAD, _NO_! Nobody got laid,” I yelled. Michael was failing to try and hold in his laughter.

His eyebrows scrunched up. “Hm. Making this tricky, aren’t are?”

“This was never a guessing game, Mr. Heere.” Michael has joined the conversation.

“I just made it one, and we’ll be here all night if I never figure it out.”

I sighed. “Go for it.”

“You got a pet monkey?”

“No, Dad. Even if we did get some weird pet, we’d get a parrot, anyway.”

“Dude, I love parrots.”

“Michael, that’s not helping.”

“Sorry.”

As my dad tried to look like he was thinking, Michael subtly grabbed my hand under the table. I smiled to myself.

Dad snapped his fingers. “You’re going to a fancy college!”

“There’s no way that would ever happen.”

“You’re right,” he sighed. “A man can hope.”

He went on for several guesses before I suggested to tell him.

“Hell no, son. I am dedicated now. Let’s see, I’ve gone through all the ones you wouldn’t be too mad about if I was wrong, so now onto ones that you might.”

Michael shot me a warning look. His hand was becoming sweaty.

“You’re gay.”

“Bisexual, actually.” My pounding heart didn't show through the smoothness of my voice.

“Oh.” My dad stopped for a few seconds, enough to make my hope drop. He was going to kick me out now.

But then he laughed.

“You’re so nervous for that? Jeremy, son, what would you think I’d do, kick you out?” I started to speak up.

“Ah, you did. Okay. Son, after all I’ve done for you, and how much effort and money I’ve put into you, you think I’d kick you out because you’re gay or bisexual?” I nodded.

“You poor thing. I would never do that! Your mom, maybe, but-” He shrugged and I laughed.

“Evil Dad emerges from the shadows,” I joked. Dad high-fived me.

“My boy, I have taught you well.” A few silent seconds passed.

“You’re expecting this next question for sure. You have to be,” my dad said. “You guys are dating, right?”

I don't know why, but time seemed to stop at that point for me. Without my permission, Michael raised our linked hands from beneath the table. I quickly let go.

“How'd you know?” I asked. He shrugged.

“Me and Michael's parents have honestly been- what's that phrase you guys use these days? Fedexing?”

Oh, god. _Shipping_. This is so innocent I almost laughed.

“Seriously?” Michael rose from the table. “Why didn't you guys tell me! I've been stuck here, pining on him since eighth grade, and we're just getting together now because of a joke turned serious? C’mon!” Michael couldn't stop laughing now. I laughed along, and so did Dad.

“Actually, we've Fedexed you two since the second grade.” I spit out my water I was drinking and Michael gaped at thin air.

“What?” I shrieked. The old grandfather clock made a noise- it was 9.

“Yep, son, you heard me right. As much as I'd love to continue this session of bonding, I have to get on a call in about,” he glanced at the time. “Ten minutes ago. They don't need me until in five minutes, though, so I'm fine. Goodnight you guys.” He started to walk off, then looked at us.

“You do realise you guys are the cutest couple, right? If you don't stay together I am suing.”

“Da- _ad_!”

 

**//there's only one timeskip in this one?? Wow I am sorta proud?? This time skip is broight to you by my beta reader, LizTheMagizoologist aka NAME STEALER//  
** //STILL APPRECIATE YOU THO MY DUDE//  
**_//No problem my dude. It was a pleasure to read.  
~Name Stealer (Liz)//_ **

 

“You sure you're fine with us sharing a bed?” Michael asked. My eyes rolled involuntarily.

“Michael Mell. Not only have we been sharing a bed for 12 years, we are dating, which makes it even _more_ necessary to share a bed,” I reasoned.

“Sounds like _mahal ko_ just wants to be in a bed with me.”

“Why the Hell wouldn't I want that, Micah?”

“You got me there.”

I let him change with my back towards him. I wasn't changing; I was doing this thing where I didn't change clothes for a week through. I have three bottles of Ace lined up.

“Okay, you're good,” Michael’s voice said, teetering worrisome. I turned around.

“Are you nervous because you're wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt?” I scolded.

“Yes?”

“Sweetheart. Dear. Love. I like everything about you. Don't get all dysphoric with me. I kiss you for a reason, babe.” I cringed. “Never calling you _babe_ again, no offence. I'm trying out the names."

“None taken. And I'm not all dysphoric with you, I'm just nervous, okay? Do I look decent?” He sounded pained. I smiled and stepped towards him, sweeping him into my bed.

“You always look more than decent to me, dude,” I assured. Was Michael blushing?

“Oh.”

The glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling barely even worked anymore, but I still looked up to them in that moment.

“You've had those forever,” he noted.

“Micah, you bought them for me. You should remember.” I hugged him to my chest. He sweetly sighed into my embrace and I fell for him all over again, goddamnit.

“Eight-year-old me never thought you'd keep them,” he said, slightly emotion cracking through his voice. “Fifteen-year-old me still can't believe you kept them.”

“Of course I kept you, idiot,” I said, completely seeing through his disguise. His hands were placed on my chest, and he was looking up at me. “And I'll always keep you.” A muffled cry came from Michael as he hugged me tighter.

“This might possibly be the best day of my whole fucking life, _mahal ko_.”

“If my dad was here, he'd be saying, ‘It is, besides your wedding day.’”

“Why don't I doubt this.”

“He'd say ‘wedding gay’, though.”

“Bro, he would.”

“Yes.”

“Yes!”

I put a hand behind his head, pressing him into my chest. “I love you, fucking Casanova.”

“I love you too, fucking furry.”

He just _had_ to get that joke in, didn't he. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank The Name Stealer™ for beta reading this?? Like thank you friend !!! She's amazing ye  
> She's the one who let me know what Casanova meant and I'm still dying of laughing. 
> 
> It's basically an olden time word for _fuck boi_ guys I will forever use this.  
> Let's see who finds the DEH reference first.  
> And I take requests!! Anything, basically. No smut or bOYF RIENDS BREAKING UP JESUS OKAY
> 
> A N Y W A Y  
> Last kudos update but FRICK 150?? This is horrible but okay.  
> Thanks for reading my dudes!!  
> -connormurphyismychild ((but im willing to share))


	7. Nintendo Founder??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eek I haven't posted in awhile?? Sorry guys I've been busy learning calligraphy and ASL/FSL rip
> 
> school registration was today and i screwed uP  
> ((swear warning oops))

The time was 9:52 PM on November 21st, 2014. And Michael and I were determined to stay up until 12.

Tomorrow would be Fusajiro Yamauchi’s- the Nintendo founder- birthday, and we were very fucking determined to start celebrating as soon as it started.The only thing that was holding us back was that we’d stayed up until 12 yesterday, too. And the day before that.

Despite being beyond tired, I was _hella_ delirious, and Michael was even more out of it. So I had hope. Maybe we'd survive off of our sleep-deprivation.

“Bro, are those, like, monkeys right there?” Michael asked as he pointed to a pile of brown blankets. I snickered.

“Those are just cardboard boxes,” I responded. Oh, wait. Did I say containers or blankets? Maybe it doesn't matter.

“Let's pretend to fly in them! Like we used to do when we were nine. Dude, you on?”

“Hell. I'm always on,” I exclaimed. Michael grinned like crazy as he jumped up from the couch. _When did we go to the couch_ is a question I need an answer for.

We grabbed a blanket and ditched the flying. Instead, we returned to the plaid couch and sat in the middle. Him and I shared the blanket- apparently, there was a brown _blanket_ , not blanket _s_.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Michael hyped. I liked seeing him like this. He reminded me of a puppy, sort of.

“Sure,” I said, “whatcha wanna watch?” Michael grabbed my hand to point at a weird alien documentary on Netflix. Why had I thought he wanted to watch a movie over a documentary? “Fine,” I grumbled. But I didn't really mind.

His hand was still clenched on mine, and I don't think neither of us were going to let go anytime soon.

As the video started, Michael squirmed. “It's the alien dude! With the crazy hair!”

I furrowed my brows. “The meme guy?” He rolled his eyes like I was an idiot. I guess I was- I didn't mind being such an idiot in this category, though.

“Yes, the meme guy. Giorgio A. Something. I'm gonna be him for Halloween!” Michael squealed. He was really loud. It made me glad my dad had to work the night shift.

“Micah, Halloween isn't even close,” I pointed out. He waved me off.

“Why is that relevant? It's Giorgio Dude! He's _awesome_. I'd marry the _fuck_ out of him,” Michael said, determined. He might not have been out to anyone else, but with me, he was _really_   **gay**.

“How much hairspray would you use?” I asked. Looking back on this, I shouldn't have been so intrigued in this subject, but cut me some slack. I was tired.

He laughed. “Like, four hundred cans. Maybe twenty more. I read that his hair is styled, so no telling how much _he_ uses,” Michael reasoned.

“ _Aliens are among us_ ,” I mocked. Michael posed.

“Aliens,” he said with a smirk. I brought out my phone to snap a picture. He looked like a nearly exact replica of the meme.

“Definitely be that for Halloween,” I reassured him. He grinned proudly and puffed out his chest. “Now you look like a superhero,” I snickered. Michael dropped the figure, but then recreated it.

“Can I be Superman?” he questioned and I nodded. “I'll save you!”

“What?” I asked, in a haze. “Michael, no-” He cut me off by tackling me on the couch. His arms wrapped around me on the way down. I subconsciously put my arms around him, too.

Like any situation that seems like it can't proceed to anything more awkward, it did. Michael placed his head on my chest. I felt my face burn up. Do friends usually do this?

And is it normal that this happens every day?

“Did I save you?” he asked innocently. I couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

“You sure did, dude. My hero,” I giggled.

And no, it does _not_ help at _all_ that I've had a bi crush on him since seventh grade. We were attending tenth this year.

“Aww, I like sweet Jeremy,” Michael purred. The documentary was being played in the background, ignored. I focused more on Michael.

“Hey, what's the time? I'm getting tired but it's my god’s birthday,” Michael (hopefully?) joked. I reached over to my phone. 11:26.

“We have an hour,” I estimated. He groaned and buried himself into my chest even more. I quickly took my arms off of him. This was going far, too fast.

“I don't wanna stay up an hour,” he whined.

“We have to, it's your god’s birthday, remember?” I reminded him.

“Oh, right,” he said, almost as if in a daydream. He started to close his eyes and I shook him awake. Michael shot up, hitting me in the jaw.

“Ow!” I screamed. Michael whipped his head towards me.

“Shit. Are you okay?” he sounded worried and scared. I rubbed the general area where he'd hit me.

“I'm fine, Micah,” I laughed. I took my hand off to poke his forehead. With the sudden opportunity, he attempted to hold my jaw. Was he cupping my cheek instead?

This must be stopped before it gets out of hand.

“Michael,” I said weakly. He removed his hand and my cheek felt cold.

“Yes?” he hummed.

“Are you going to watch your fucking documentary or what?” That got Michael interested again. He sat up-which allowed me to sit up, as he was on my chest-and cuddled into my side again.

“I'll never hurt you again,” he whispered. I didn't think he thought I could hear him. But I did.

According to my blush, I _definitely_ so did.

He looked up at me and I tried to hide my redened face, but that only made it worse. Michael clapped excitedly.

“Does Jere-bear have a crush on me?” he teased. I started to say _no_.

“This is great! I have a crush on him, too! We can love each other together,” he chirped.

 _What?_ went through my mind. “Uhm,” and a strangled noise went through my mouth.

“Yeah! Think about it! We could-” before he could continue, I stopped him. I was afraid of where he was going.

“You're really delirious, aren't you?” I asked. He huffed. It was really adorable, okay?

“I guess, yeah, but I mean it. I'll even tell you I mean it when I wake up,” he said. I glanced st the clock.

“So I have good news.”

“Jere-bear, what is it?”

“It's your god’s birthday. 12:06."

“Yay! _Happy birthday to you_ -”

“This means you can go to sleep-”

“ _Happy birthday to you_ -”

“-right now and-”

“ _Happy birthday dear god, happy birthday_ -”

“-be less-”

“ _To you_!”

“-delirious,” I sighed. I didn't think he got to message at all until he clapped.

“Let's go to sleep then! Good night, Jere-bear,” he offered.

“Good night,” I said as I turned off Netflix. I was going to get up and find sleeping bags when I heard him snoring into my side.

Oh. I guess when he said “ _let's go to sleep_ ”, he meant together.

Okay. Okay. I can survive this.

Maybe.

Not really.

I set the remote down on the handmade table, and leaned back. Michael followed me, dammit. I don't know what would've happened besides this, though.

I just accepted my fate. It's not like I _didn't_ want to sleep with him, after all.

I smiled as he rolled beside me. “Jeremy,” he whispered. I rolled on my side, facing him.

“Hm?”

“I love you,” he said. Michael went straight to sleep.

There's no way he meant that. I know he's just hallucinating or whatever shit. Right?

Regardless, I hugged him closer to me. I felt him bury his head in my chest again, like earlier. I heard snores again.

“I love you, too,” I said. I drifted off after that.

**//time skip brought to you by the ancient aliens meme dude being a sports model before he obsessed with aliens//**

“I meant it!”

Sunlight peaked from the small, rectangular basement window. It was usually cold at this time, but it wasn't. Why was it so warm?

I looked down and discovered why. Apparently, Michael had not surrendered his position from last night and was smiling up at me.

“What?” I asked, grogginess taking over my voice. I had been blinded by the light.

“I said, I mean it. Last night. You didn't believe I liked you. And I said I'd tell you I meant it in the morning. Well, I damn well mean it.” I blinked. I thought he wouldn't remember anything.

“Oh,” was all I could say. Michael’s eye twitched.

“Y-you do like me… right?” He worriedly asked. I blinked again. His words started to comprehend now. Oh shit. I didn't respond!

“Yes! Yes. Sorry. It's 8 AM, and I haven't slept in awhile. Yes. I like you,” I stammered. What even was this morning?

“That's good. Can I kiss you?” he asked, straight to it. Where did all this newfound confidence surface from?

And where can I find it in me?

“What a way to start his birthday,” I said softly. Michael smiled.

“The best way to start his birthday,” he corrected. I joined him in the Smiling Club. Did I mention how beautiful his smile was? Or his eyes? Or his lips. All of him.

“Your god’s birthday,” I thought out loud. Michael waved a finger.

“No. You're my god. He's more like the priest,” he reasoned. Some weird feeling doubled over me. I liked that feeling.

It concerned me that Michael viewed me as a god, but I'd deal with that later.

“You're my god, too,” I returned.

“We have a whole new language division of flirting,” Michael laughed.

“Only we can even decipher or speak this language,” I agreed. Michael held my hand.

“Can I still take you up on that kiss offer?” I asked slyly.

He grinned like a maniac.

“Hell yes.”

To this day, it's the best sleepover with Michael I've ever had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a holy chapter. The 420th word was gay ~~(that's why it's bold/underline)~~ and this whole chapter was 1666 words. 
> 
> guys sorry about no updates!! besides the stated excuses, ive also been dealing with medical crap?? rip im fine though  
> I know too much about memes yikes. 
> 
> THANKS SAMMY FOR WANTING TO READ THIS OWO YOURE **_AMAZING_** !!


	8. Player One/Player Two pArt fOUR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it happened!!  
> Originally titled "Maximum Gay™" in Google Docs.  
> I finally updated sweet d00d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria the Commentor is a good person okay!! Her comments are gold yall hopefully she sees this since she doesn't have an account.  
>  **CAN I MAKE YOU AN ACCOUNT ALEXANDRIA??**  
>  And everyone else who reads and comments,,,yall are Good People too!! I love everyone of you guys aah.  
> Yee!!

Michael sighed. “Fucking Furry, we’re doing it this time.”

I rolled my eyes and shoved him into my arms. “I guess we are, Slurpee God.”

Some couples had sweet, flowing names- honey, sweetheart, baby, love. But no. No. Not us. How dare you accuse us of such a goddamn crime because he just called me “Fucking Furry”and I called him “Slurpee God”. I can’t believe us.

“Fake ring?”

“Yep.”

“Speech?”

“Memorised by heart.”

“Regret because we’re actually dating now?”

“You know it, man.”

He looked up at me all serious, nodding. I grinned, probably like a maniac. What a pair.

We finally committed to the fake proposal last night. I guess we kind of have to actually do the thing this time, and not start dating instead.

Damn.

“Boys! I’m heading to work. Use protection!” echoed up the stairways. I felt my face turn a record-setting shade of red.

“ _Daad_!” I groaned, but the door already slammed shut, and Michael already took up his chance to tease me.

“You won’t need protection, Miah, because, oh right, you’ll be _doing it in a fucking fursuit_.”

“ _Michael freaking Mell if you don’t stop this second_ -”

“Hmm, _nya_ , Jere.”

“I hate you!” I screeched into the top of his head. Michael shook from muted laughter, grabbing my cardigan in a failed attempt to make it stop, somehow. Or so I presumed. He buried himself into my chest to cover up his laughing, and if my window was open, I’m pretty sure my neighbors would’ve called the police for drug use.

Which wouldn’t be too far off.

Shut up, Jeremy.

After he stopped, I jingled the car keys. “It’s nearly eleven, should we get going?”

“Of course. We’d planned to go at nine, but..”

“...but you slept in ‘til ten forty five,” I finished. Michael’s head twitched to the side- which translates to _more or less_ in English.

“Why are we proposing again? We could’ve just told him we were in high school,” I began to realise. This would have been a much easier and harmless way to go about this.

“Because we’re extra,” was all Michael responded with as he skipped through the front door I opened for him. I lingered for a few extra seconds before following.

God, did I love him.

** //timeskip brought to you by me writing this at 4:20 --metaphorically blaze it yall/dont do drugs// **

God, did I hate him.

“C’mon, slowpoke, let’s get this over with!” Michael exclaimed, holding out a hand for me to take. I accepted it and was pulled out of the car.

“Fine, fine, just- let me get my shit together, okay? I’m about to propose to my boyfriend of two years,” I faked nervousness. Michael high fived me.

“Dude, that’s such an accomplishment. Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled.

“You,” and I pecked his lips.

“Aren’t I a doomed man,” he swooned. A hand rested against his forehead.

“Fucking Slurpee,” I muttered under my breath. Michael lightly punched me.

“Fucking Furry,” he paused. “Hey! That rhymes! Forget the Gay and Bi Bros., we’re the Fucking Slurpee and Furry Bros.”

I blinked. What the actual f-

“Welcome to 7-11,” Joe lazily greeted us as we entered.

“‘Sup, Joe,” Michael said as Joe perked up. A woman looked over at us, but quickly looked away.

“My home boy! Haven’t seen you in awhile,” Joe hyped. We played along, even though it'd only been a day. “Jeremy! How’s it goin’, dude?” I smiled nervously.

“Good, I guess.” Joe clapped.

“That’s good to hear! We have a sale on the Slushies today, by the way!” he exclaimed.

"That's not what you told me," the woman huffed quietly.

I nodded along and practically dragged Michael over to the slushie machine. Joe was, again, nice, but _waay_ too ADHD-like for my liking. He was worse than Christine- and even then, hers is more of a cute-bubbly type of excitement. His was just too much to deal with if I didn’t have notice.

“I don’t want to do this,” I quickly whispered. I filled up a slushie cup with a Coke slush. I plucked Michael’s out of his hand and put the cotton candy one in his.

“If you want, I can do it,” he hummed as Michael snatched his slurpee.I rolled my eyes; Michael and his slurpees.

“R-really?” I asked hesitantly. I would be a stuttering mess if I had to “propose”.

Why is this a problem? I can’t fake propose because of my inability to talk normally. This shouldn’t be an issue altogether.

Michael nodded yes. He reached into my jean pocket and took the silver box. My face heated- normal friends do this, right?

 _Normal boyfriends do this, right?_ I corrected myself.

Michael glanced behind at Joe, who was picking at the register. He shoved the box into the hoodie pocket sanic-fast. I whistled and covered my mouth.

Michael stared briefly, until snickering, “You cute-ass nerd.”

“Fucking Slurpee,” I leaned my head back. Michael looked at the floor. **((AN-** _let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the *twunk twunk* fLOOOR_ **))**

“Didn’t catch that. What’d you say, sweetheart?” he chirped innocently. I took his hand as I picked up my slushie.

As we exited the aisle, I dropped his hand and he reached into his hoodie…

I held my breath.

...for cash to pay.

Dammit. I saw him snicker out of the corner of my eye.

“Two bros, chillin’ in a gas station, sex drive hiGh, because they’re hella gay.”

I smacked Michael’s hand as he laughed, ”Gotta share my memes with the world!”

I definetly would’ve laughed if we were alone/in a house when he said that, but in a public place with a seemingly homophobic lady somewhere? I couldn’t. “But, not those memes, Freaking Slurpee,” I scolded.  
He just laughed as he paid Joe.

As I reached the door, Michael dropped to the floor on a knee. I silently sighed. I was not prepared. I faked a confused look.

“You havin’ a seizure or something?” I choked. Michael gaped, then closed his mouth.

The Homophobic Lady™ just stared at us. Oh, shit, I give up.

“I had a whole night and speech planned and everything, Jeremiah Heere, but as I sit, on a 7-11 floor, I realise I just. Just. Can’t wait,” he started. A short chuckle followed. I smiled a bit, a hopeful look in my eyes. “Maybe you’re just so cute. Maybe you’re just too amazing. Or maybe I’ve been watching The Office too much. Who knows. I just know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, Furry, will you be my husband, even though it’s a fucking sin, but I just cussed, so. ANYWAYS. Marry me?” he finished. Michael huffed and-

I guess I didn’t need that “crying memory” after all.

“Yes!” I enthused, after a minute or so of just staring and awkwardly blinking. “Yes!” I tackled him in a hug that led to us being sprawled on the floor. I felt like I was actually getting asked to marry him…

Hey. I just realised. I’ll experience this whole proposal thing twice- possibly with the same person, if this works out. It probably will- or, if it doesn’t, he’ll be there anyway, because my ass of a twelve year friendship isn’t about to let go of it anytime soon.

Right. Back to this proposal.

His face looked… loving? Dreamy? I couldn’t tell. I quickly got off him, rolling next to him. I felt Joe’s (happy) eyes on us, and the Homophobic Woman’s (happy. Turns out she’s supportive.) eyes, too. I smiled at him.

Our plan had worked. Maybe too much on me, but, it worked.

I didn’t even pay attention to anyone as I pushed Michael through the 7-11 doors.

“Gun it.”

“Right on you.”

**// timeskip brought to you bi my friend permitting me to use the two bros line, “I approve of that message *wink”, she responded when I showed it to her. I’m getting mixed reactions with that.//**

  
We drove to the same park, as last time. Since the sun was going down, no one was at the park, so we beelined for the playground.

Once a kid, always a kid.

We sat down on the playground’s weird, metal structure. The slide, bearing burn marks from two years ago(we definitely _did not_ accidentally make those while smoking), was still the same. The rusted swings went back and forth, regardless of if there was wind. The monkey bars that got medical attention every year. It all felt timeless.

“That was something, wasn’t it,” Michael softly laughed. I smiled as he rested his head on my shoulder.

“Something, yeah.” We sat in silence, listening to the occasional bird or cricket or locus. It was peaceful until I spoke up.

“Y’know, it’s legal to be married at 16-”

“Under parent’s permission,” Michael finished. “I’ve researched this, and don’t ask why.”

I nervously laughed. “Not asking.”

I waited a few more seconds before taking a deep breath.

“My dad would fully support this.”

“As much as I’d love to marry you,” Michael said, sitting up. He took both my hands in his and kissed me for two seconds. “I feel like we’re too young? Or something. And we’ve been dating for less than a day. But at the same time, we’ve known each other since… what? Pre-K? And it’s not like we’d do anything with the marriage except ‘claim’ each other… no. Y’know what, no. Let’s just wait two years until we’re 18. If we get too impatient, we’ll see. But, I mean, in the meantime, we already act like we’ve been married, so let’s just do htat,” Michael reasoned. I smiled.

“Did we actually just consider marriage at 16?” I laughed. Michael joined in.

“We did. And I would not have traded it for the world,” he sapped, rubbing his nose against mine. I rolled my eyes for the third, possibly fourth time that day. But I kissed him anyways.

After we finished, Michael and I leaned back on the side railing to the stairs. We watched the sun disappear into the hills, and I promised myself that on Michael’s 18th birthday, I was proposing.

I loved this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, I take prompts and suggestion, and you can leave them in the comments or my tumblr- gayerthanmichaelmell.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> _I won't stop doing these until I get 420 kudos I swear_
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe in hurricanes and storms you guys!!


	9. A Short, Crack-like Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know guys. Really. Stephen Hawking, Nic Cage, blanket forts, and Freddie Mercury.   
> I'm so sorry. I know this update should've been better. Longer. They're'll be another part to this sooner or later.

“ _You fool_ ,” Jeremy growled. “Nic Cage is the best person ever.”

Michael gasped. How could his boyfriend ever betray him this way? He wiped sweat off his forehead and smeared his hand on Jeremy, who squirmed in response. “Stephen Hawking is the best, you coward.”

The pair began to silently regret their decision to construct the fort with blankets. It was 96 degrees outside. Why were they like this.

Jeremy looked up at Michael breathlessly. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. HE _WAS_ THE BEST PERSON, NOT IS. DO NOT REMIND ME OF HIS PASSING."

Brows furrowed, Michael laughed. “What the hell man? He's still alive.”

Jeremy covered his face with his own two hands dramatically. After overcoming this episode, he quietly retrieved his phone to pull up the news.

Michael read the headline. _Stephen Hawking Dies at Age 76_. All time stopped.

 _My boy has died,_ Michael mentally cried monotonously. 

Michael felt tears form in his eyes. Jeremy offered his shoulder, and Michael gladly accepted it. His tears soaked Jeremy’s weird nerd pun shirt that no one understood.

“ _My boy_ ,” whispered Michael, " _he's gone_." Despite Jeremy finding this statement a bit odd, he nodded in agreement. Grief is a long, harsh process. “Abate my sadness, wife.”

Jeremy snorted so hard it hurt his throat.

“He rests in peace,” he sighed. Michael wiped his nose, departing from his boyfriend’s fucking shoulder. The soft green haze from the cameo sheet above them made Michael's dark eyes even harder to read. Why did they only leave one lamp on?

“So I guess you are right. Nic Cage _is_ the best person now,” Michael slumped. He fidgeted with Jeremy's unnaturally slim fingers.

“But Stephen Hawking is the best _dead_ person,” Jeremy retaliated. “Him and Freddie Mercury, that is." _Queen_ was Michael’s secret guilty pleasure.

Michael produced a choked sob and returned to the land called Jeremy's shoulder. His boyfriend patted his back slowly.

Eventually, Michael ceased his cries and held a long gaze into Jeremy's eyes. “Everyone is dying.”

“I know, man.”

“What if Nic Cage dies?” Arising a chuckle from Jeremy, he ruffled Michael's hair- earning a disapproving swat of his hand. Smoothly, Jeremy caught Michael's hand as if he was sliding into his DM’s for the first time.

“If Nic Cage dies, we will make a shrine for our beloved. I mean, our good man Freddie’s is over there,” Jeremy offered, pointing to the Freddie Shrine they'd created when the two were thirteen. Michael laughed.

“I accept this plan. We might have to borrow some of the fake candles and plastic flowers from Freddie’s shrine, though,” Michael warned. Freddie Mercury’s portrait gave them both a surge of hope, just like an American flag shirt does to the author’s dad, who lives too far down south. The author has witnessed their dad rip open his business suit to reveal a USA muscle shirt. They hope he was joking when he committed this crime. Thankfully, a bald eagle did not come flying that time.

Anyway.

Jeremy kissed Michael’s head, and eased him back onto the pillow. _This is a cool fort_ , he thought.

They snuggled up against each other and dozed off to sleep, regardless of the fact that it was 2:28 PM.

What a great day.

* * *

  
“YOU _ASSHOLE_. MANIAC," Michael screamed.

"YOU _DID NOT_ JUST GO OUT AND BUY ME A STEPHEN HAWKING SHIRT.”

“I didn't. I bought it from the abyss of Amazon dot com, sweetheart.”

“SAME FUCKING THING, YOU BITCH. I GOTTA WEAR THIS SHIT TO SCHOOL NOW, BECAUSE SOMEONE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WASH MY CLOTHES WHEN I STAYED OVER.”

Michael and Jeremy were yet again in another heated debate. This was worse than the time they played _Superfight_  against only each other.

(Personally, Michael though his elderly stripper grandma who could only backflip and also had a nail gun would've won against Jeremy’s water-intolerant “badass” Martha Stewart. Giving in to his undeserved defeat, Michael decided his kindness was his weakness.)

And, okay, _fine_. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get Michael a Stephen Hawking shirt and make him suffer. But it was impossible to resist, alright? When Jeremy saw it pop up on a Buzzfeed article, he knew he had to buy it for his Michael.

And boy oh _boy_ , had it payed off.

Michael grudgingly stomped into Middlebourogh High School.

What the fuck. He had nothing to lose.

Did he mention Jeremy also washed his hoodie? That bastard.

Michael cut him a mean glare. _I didn't sign up for this._

He sighed. Michael would just have to get Jeremy a Nic Cage shirt now. Giggling at the thought, Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

It was lunchtime now, the best part of the day. Michael innocently blurted, "Nothing." 

He found the worst goddamn Nic Cage shirt and bought it with two-day shipping immediately. 

Even though his peers teased him all day, Michael stayed joyous.

He could not _wait_ for that shirt to come in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know. A looong break of this shitty fic and this is what y'all get. I really apologise. I haven't slept in two days. Please forgive my sins. 
> 
> (My dad is insane. That was a true story. He was at a business meeting when it happened. I was there. I have seen things I cannot unsee.)

**Author's Note:**

> The time right now is 1:37 AM so, obviously, this was a piece of crap but oh well I like this fandom too much to not write a horrid fanfic about it.  
> Please leave anything in the comments.  
>   
>  _I live off of comments_  
> 
> 
> #### I 
> 
> __
> 
> # swear


End file.
